Giulio Di Bondone
"If only Gian-san feels one-thousandth of the emotions I feel in my words, ah, how happy I would be." was arrested for mass-slaughter Giulio Cultivates a Restrained and Indifferent Demeanor However His Personality Is Profoundly Distorted. He Is In Fact a Homicidal Manic, Having Cadaverism, His Only Passion and Talent is Killing, Claiming That He Finds it Harder to Keep Someone Alive Than To Kill Them. Giulio Lacks Empathy and Remorse, So Long as Gian Is not Involved He doesn't Care about anyone Else nor Is He Restrained By a Moral Code Unlike The Rest He Would Murder Innocent Women or Children In a Heartbeat. Tends To be Impulsive when His Thought Process Is Clouded by his Pleasures. Remarkably Giulio is a Tactile Necrophiliac, suffers From Renfield's Syndrome as well as a Necromutilomaniac Who Displays Obvious Wantonness and Malice on Battlefield, Shows Concupiscence Upon Playing With The Carnages He Creates. In Addition To Having a Detached Manner Of Speaking, With Malice Aforethought, Straight-faced Glee and Formidable Sharpshooting. Has Bullet-fast Speed, Which Allows Him To Evade Bullets Itself, Is Alert and Calm, Rational and Practical In His Train Of Thought, Rarely Losing His Cool, He Excels In Hand-To-Hand Combat "Manages To Break Limbs, Snap Necks, Crush Ribs, Arteries and Skulls, Bare-handed". Being Born a Combatant and a Pro in His Field He Can Turn Harmless Tools Into a Deadly Weapons (From Pencil Sharper To Shards of Glass) Nevertheless, He's Famous For His Vicious Knife-wielding Maniacness, Preferring To Always Go In Battle With a Single Knife. Has an Accuracy of Finely Tuned Clockwork When Snuffing Out Humans, Killing His Enemies –No Matter How They Exceed Him In Numbers and Armed–Simultaneously, Instantaneously and Brutally Slaughtered. Giulio Doesn't Lead The Strongest Troops in Battle. Rather, He Himself Is CR:5’s Most Powerful Troop. Who Has Extreme Strength and Confidence That Lets Him Stroll Into a Warzone Alone. * Gets Bored When He Doesn't Kill. The Only Fighter (i:e Killer) Among The Capos, Granted The Name "Mad Dog". Takes Charge Of Assassinations and Raids, If at The Surface of Organizational Violence Is Fiore Corps, He Is Responsible For The Groundwork. Giulio Tends To disfigure, dissect and Mutilate Corpses, Deriving Extraordinary Pleasure and Satisfaction From doing so, He Shows Propensity To Necrophilia, and That Repression Eruptes Whenever Fresh Dead Human Flesh Is In Sight, Resulting In Him Getting Aroused and Forgetting about His Surroundings. Lives Under the Pretense of The Prestigious Bondone family. So In Spite of His Addiction To Murdering, He dims Himself Dirty and Someone Wrong In The Head. Though Giulio Also Has Elegant Qualities and Graceful Manners. *Actually Feels Intimated By The Other Capos. **Prefers Riding Motorcycles Rather Than Cars. He Is Glacial and Apathetic Towards Others, Usually Expressionless With Lifeless Eyes and Speaks In a High-pitched Voice and Sternness. However, Is Very Respectful of Gian, Often Using Honorifics. He's Always Meek With Him, Earnest, Timid and Speaking With A Whiff Of Tears. His Voice Crackles With Ice, and His Eyes Shine and Acts Around Him Like a Child's, Brimming With Happiness and Contentment, He Is Tremendously Attached To Gian, Showing Significant Favorism and Obedience, and Puts Him on an Eminently High a Pedestal. That Bernardo Warns Gian, at The Beginning, From Giulio, Noting That "His Sense of Judgment Shifts When It Comes To Him". * Giulio Is Basically Obsessed with Gian So Even If You Choose Another Character's Route, you'll still Be Able To Feel His Feelings For Gian Each Time He Speaks or Through His Actions, Always Worrying, But Having To Give Up Background Born Into one of The Distinguished Italian Families. The Bondone Household Is Among Daivan's Italian Immigrants, Giulio’s Mother Not Being From a Noble Family, His Grandfather, Don Bondone Was Vocal About His Dissatisfaction About Her and His Son's Marriage, Eventually He Underhandedly Kills Off Both of Giulio's Parents When He Was So Young, Being His Care-Taker, Don Bondone Treated Giulio as An Outsider, Rather a Stray Kid, in the Bondone Family. Threatening To Throw Him Out of The Family If He Doesn't Prove Useful To Him, Ever Since He Was a Child, Giulio Was ill-treated and Abused Thus Leading To His Peculiar Tempo, Immense Mental Instability, Collapsible Sanity and Developing Symptoms Of PTSD. The Boss Alessandro Couldn't Stand The Sight Any Longer, So He Pulled Some Strings And Took Him Into His Care. He Was Alone During Most His Childhood so He Regularly Trained In The Room His Master Left Him After She Died, Tracing After The Footsteps She Left Behind Even Though He Did not Understand The Meaning Behind Them, He Continued to do so. And, When he Later Understands Their Purpose Was To Strengthen Him, He Till The Very Last Moment Sticks To Training Within This Room. His Master, Was a Close Friend of Giulio's Mother, Was a Very Capable Combatant Who Is Far More Skillful Than Giulio Could Reach, Being Able To Easily Evade A Rifle Bullet Which Giulio Still Finds Difficult, She Taught Him Countless Movements Some With Knives, Others With Bare Fists, and Ones That Would Be Useful Outside Of Battle. Notably, The Knife Giulio Frequently Uses The Most Is one His Master Left For Him, Specifically, Special-designed, and He doesn't discard It–''Regardless of Having an Armory In His Hideout Consisting of Knives, Machine Guns, Rifles, Pistols, Ammunition and Necessary Supplies Of Fighting Equipment''–Preferring To Go In Battle with It solely till It is Broken In a Fight In Order To Protect Gian. Around Twenty years ago, Giulio Met Gian For The First time, at a Charity Party Hosted By Bondone In Gian's orphanage. Since That Encounter Giulio Became Infatuated With and Worshipping of Gian, Who Confronted Him Without Fear and Treated him like a Normal Kid, Consequently becoming Giulio's Reason To Live. Upon Receiving Instructions From The Boss That Gian Would be an executive as him. and, will Succeed The Boss--According to Giulio's Description He In Truth Experienced Intense Agitation, He was determined to do Everything In His Might Proving beneficial to Gian and Believed That He was able To, However, He was overflowed by His disesteem and detestation –which Heightened to aversion–of Not being useful to Gian to The Point He Considers adequately Good--Partly blaming His "Stigmatized" Comrades For Hindering Gian being boss, but He Loathed His own Powerlessness The Most, Regardless of how much enemies he Killed, He caused a burden on Gian not just that but Let Gian be Trapped in The Predicament. Nevertheless, Gian didn't abandon him. His body Trembled as He Recalled That Gian Has Told him once That He Needs him and It's all Futile If He's Not There, Those Words Kept Giulio Alive. Dedicating His Everything For The Sake of The Sole person Who Needs Him, He decided to Live. * Despite Being a Necrophile Giulio shows no Interest When The Gang Enters a Morgue since The bodies are all shelved away and He sees Nothing Interesting In That. As an Executive It's Essential To Have Your own Troops or Subordinates, But The number of Men Who Have Direct Contact With Giulio and Whom He Trusts is Approximately Three. Each of them has Roughly around Ten Men under them, and Giulio doesn't have a clear count of the Number of Associates as They're "Low" Americans and He Lacks Interest. Giulio's Men Instead of being made to assist Him during battles or doing Tasks They Rather Take More of a Cleaner Approach, Merely There To Secure The Perimeter and Clean The Scene afterwards The actual battles Which Are Mainly Fought by Giulio alone. since Otherwise He'd be distracted, being More Inclined Towards Operating Alone. Weaknesses No Particular Weaknesses, only Gian Personality Giulio's Personality Can't be Summed Up With a Single Trait. It's Mainly Full of Contradictions and Twistednesssince. In the First half of Gulio's Life, There is no Normal "happiness" Granted He Grew up Detached Emotionally and Fully Relies on Someone Else To Give Him Orders, Beside Killing, Giulio Fails Horribly at Doing Anything, Even Finishing Simple Tasks, Like Dressing Himself Proves To be quite a Difficult Choir, Thus To Giulio His Self-worth Is Simply Solely Based on His Ability To Kill (The only Thing He Is able to do) and He's In Fact Self-aware, Giulio Knows He's Crazily Strong and Takes quite The Great Confidence In His Abilities, Full knowingly He Will Eliminate Whatever Threat. Manifesting His Extreme Coldness and Apathy Towards Everyone That He'd Talk about His Parents' and Master's deaths In Such Impartial and Neutralness, –despite Witnessing Their brutal deaths at a young age It never really Left an Impact on Him– As well as being Separated From The Category Of Normal People He Grew Up Only Caring About The Dead That His actions with Corpses Almost Seem as If he's Caressing It Which Gian Concludes is Possibly His Way of Showing Love. The Single Charm Giulio Sees In Humans Is Their dead bodies. It's not That He is a Homicidal Maniac, Rather He Considers Killing Merely a Job. His Real Obsession Lies In The Dead Themselves, It Remains Unknown What was The Cause or Trigger of Giulio's Odd Attraction and Fascination To The Mere State of being Exanimate. Having Led a very Unfortunate and Strict Upbringing, Giulio never Got To Enjoy His Childhood as a Kid so Even Now He Still displays obvious Childish Traits When Overjoyed or Great Naivety and Simplicity In His Train of Thoughts and Innocence That's of a Little child's That Makes His Personality all The More Creepier Whenever He's Genuinely Having Fun Through Playing With dead Human Flesh and dissecting and Mutilating Corpses, Which Leave Him In Pure Ecstasy and Ravishment. He Treats Their Enemies GD ''as Playthings For Him To Murder More than Anything. To say The Least Giulio Proves Quite a Slave To His Pleasures, He'd Forget all about His Surroundings or Supposeds, If It's For a Corpse's Sake. His Eyes Usually Flash with Blood-drunk madness and Feral Grins Upon The Sight of Blood. Which He Tends to Lick and The Scene Oftentimes Leads to Sexual Stimulation. On Battlefield He Is Calculative and Sharp, Never Prone To Putting Himself In a disadvantage, He's always Prepared and Has quick Reflexes That allows Him to Turn any Fight In His Favor Regardless of being outnumbered and outarm-ed. Doesn't Check His Moves nor Straining to Pull Them Off. He Manipulates His Weapons as Naturally as Breathing With Perfection like The Movements’d Come Straight From a Textbook (''as described by Gian) beside already Excelling In Material arts, Leaving Giulio with no Weaknesses Per se, only an Unstoppable Killing Machine. When It comes to Giulio's Grandfather Though, His Behavior Goes 180 degrees. He Expresses Trouble Regulating Emotions and Manner of Speech, Appears Excessively Withdrawn, Fearful, or Anxious About Doing Something Wrong, Expecting punishment at The Littlest Things and Shies away or Flinches From Touch. He Either Becomes Lifelessly Robotic or a Scared Fragile child all Trembling, Shaking and Extremely Helplessly Submissive, depending on His Grandfather's Treatment of Him, The Latter Being When he dims Giulio "worthless" and attempts to punish "discipline" Him. being his caretaker Since He Was a Kid, It's Heavily Implied His grandfather, don Bondone, Abused Him, It Being Mainly Emotional Abuse, Causing a Rooted Fear of Him In Giulio. Don Bondone claims That His actions are Simply Forms of discipline—To make Giulio learn to behave and Listen to His Orders. However He Makes Giulio Feel like constantly walking on Eggshells, Unknowing What behavior Will arouse His disapproval Bondone Acts Out of Anger and The desire to Assert Control, Using Fear to Control Giulio's Behavior He is quick to Silence Giulio Not allowing Him To Voice His Thoughts and Most Certainly any Objections, Frequently shouts at Him Threatening To Throw Giulio out of The Family For Numerous Times, Keeps on Telling Giulio He is "no good" or dismissing His Importance He as well Imposes on His Relationship With Gian, After Showing His Hatred with Gian and Dissatisfaction Since Giulio Regards Gian in a Very Special place and Gian actually Has an influence On Giulio. He Purposely ill-treats Him In Front of Giulio and Ends Up Kidnapping Gian and Sending Him off To His Death. Making It That He Not only Kills Giulio's Parents and His Master Whom He had any Relations with but Also Wanting To Erase Gian From His Life, desiring To Murder Anyone Of Significant Importance To Giulio. On The Other Hand With Gian, Giulio's attitude Greatly Shifts, He Is Shy, Obedient and Gleeful. He enjoys being in Gian's Company The Most, Mastering an attitude That's of a Faithful Puppy (Which Gian Refers To Him As So, Sometimes) He Regards Gian as a God, an Object Of His Idolization, an Existence That Should Be Respected and Apperciated as He Does, He absolutely doesn't overlook Gian Receiving any Type of degradation or Harm, Meeting The Consequence Is a Must only Then and If He can, He wouldn't Grant The Person an Easy death. His Mind Is Programmed So Whenever Gian Underestimates His Self-Worth Giulio Gets Visibly Irritated at Him. In a Sense, Giulio Wouldn't let Even Gian Himself Off If He Were To Hurt Himself. Giulio Considers Gian The only Light and Hope In His Life, but Since Gian's Existence Is Outworldly and Something He Is Unfamiliar With He Ended up Hurting Gian at a certain point, Then Felt Terribly Guilty Afterwards, amidst His wallow In Self-hatred, He Believed Gian despised Him thus He wanted To Toss His Life away. For Starters He Settled on Staying away From Gian The Best He Could, However, The Contrast Comes Hereafter, Giulio's Initial Thoughts Later Empathize That He Wishes For Gian To Not Hate Him, Sooner Enough He Corrects Himself Stating That No, He Wouldn't Mind being Hated As Long as He'd be Allowed To be By Gian's Side, Which is The Utter Opposite of What He Claimed Beforehand. Notably In Spite of Knowing How to Restrain Himself and That Gian doesn't Belong To Him Only, Giulio If The Situation Calls For It can be quite Persistent and Forceful about His Beliefs So long, Proclaiming an Apparent Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder. Sometimes Giulio even Projects Don Bondone on Gian Expecting Him to Hit or Lash At Him, Thankfully Gian Manages To Coax Him Otherwise. Despite Appearances Giulio Gets Frustrated at The Fact The Other Capos are on Friendly Terms with Gian more than Him, Meanwhile He was The One who Knew Gian Earlier Than All of Them. Thinking about Gian Is an Immediate Trigger For blood, which Highlikely Sprouts From The Invisible Link Connecting both Resulting in His Extreme Love For Gian and Blood alike, Overlap. Sometimes Giulio's beliefs Takes The Better of Him as He Might Find Himself Fantasizing Over How Beautiful Gian'd Look when He dies as He Himself'd Fight Those Thoughts. Remarkably Giulio Has a better Grasp on His Mentality and Sanity as long as Gian Is There, That Is. Guaranteed Gian's Essentially His designated Mental Stabilizer, With Gian's Presence Giulio's Mind Is distracted or Suppresses His odd-desires. Driven by His Strong determination To Save Gian, Giulio Surprisingly Manages To Break Free From His Grandfather's Spell Which Hindered Him For Most His Life. and so He Goes To Rescue Gian On His Large American Bike, The Kind The Military Uses. Putting on a Show For Gian He, Atop the Galloping Bike, He Fires. Braces The Bolt Against His Arm and Pulls. Loads. Fires. Racing all The While. Even Though He's Unbeatable on Battlefield, Giulio's Mind Blanks When It's About Gian, being His Utmost Priority He's always, Constantly Ready To Defend Gian With His Body. Not Leaving Room For His Mind To Barely Comprehend The Situation He Moves Out of Reflex Faster Than He Thinks Things Through on Mere Impulse. For Instance When Bakshi Finds Giulio Upping Him, He Resorts To Aim His Shotgun at Gian who's Paralyzed In His Place Full knowingly Giulio'd Jump To Protect Him and True To His Prediction, The Instant He Pulls The Trigger Giulio’s Knife Moves, Cutting Into The Shotguns Body, Forcing Itself up, Consequently, Giulio Loses His Special Knife and Is Fatally Injured. Worse When bakshi Throws a bomb Near Gian, Giulio Instantly Jumps To Shield Gian From its Impact With His Whole Body. It's Not Unexpected as Another Time In The BE Giulio Gets Machine-gunned by Ivan's men in Order To Serve as a Shield For Gian. It was His First Response upon Sensing danger. Which In both cases Ends In Either His Neck Is Ripped Apart by The Explosion's Shrapnel or His body Becoming Full of Holes, Weighing down on Gian. Having believed All His Life He'll Eventually Face a Gruesome death and His Best Imaginable Ending Always Have been To die Protecting Gian, These Two conclusions Cannot be Perceived Solely as Tragic. In Spite of Not Showing It (Mainly Out of His Inability To Express His Feelings) Giulio Considers The CR:5's Closest Thing To Home, He Cares about The Fellow Capos and They're of Significant Importance To Him as Well Relationships ''Giancarlo Bourbon Del Monte: ''usually Giulio Takes The Approach of a Grim Killer Whose Job Merely To Support Him In The Shadows. It's no Exaggeration To Say Gian Means Everything To Giulio and He's Tremendously Impactive on His Life as Well. Gian's words or Presence Gave Him Warmth "Enough To Last For an Eternity" He, In Fact Grew out of His Impulses and doing "Foolish" Things Such as The Impulse Towards Blood and Human Flesh or Stench of Rotting Meat. These Desire Weakening Ever Since Gian Had Touched Him. He describes The day Of His Encounter With Gian as The Point at Which Both His Life and Body had Transformed. Stating That The World and Conclusion He Wished For Is Thanks To Gian. Simply Put, Gian Enabled Giulio To Live and In Return Giulio Wants To Protect Gian With His Entire Body, Through all The Magnanimity Permitting Him To Remain alive. and He Finds Great Warmth In The Fact He Can Protect Gian alone. Giulio Mentioned That He's aware he'll Eventually die a Most Pathetic or Futile death Just Like The Countless People He Slaughtered, But He Wouldn't Mind dying In a Dark-valley Shadowed by death Just For a "Fleeting" Moment To Spend Peacefully With Gian. Until The Final Instant, He Braces Himself To Live His Life, dedicating It To Gian. ''Ivan Fiore: ''His aggressiveness and Hostility Towards Gian Ticks Giulio Off, Being a Non-italian, Giulio Looks down on Him All The More. At One point More Than One Ivan's Repeated Attempts at Suspecting and Disestimating Gian Cause Giulio To Threaten Him or "Fight Using Something Other Words". aside From The Fact, Due Giulio Not Having His Own Land or Racket, He Have Always Relied on Ivan. He Considers Him a Companion He doesn't Wish To Lose. Oftentimes, Ivan's The Object of Giulio's Bullying and Ridiculing , Even When He Has No Good Sense of Humor, Whatsoever. Since CR:5, Mostly Gian, Enjoy Goading Him, Giulio Tries To Follow Suit Too. Which is a Good Sign That He Rather Than Fading Into the Background, Musters The Effort To Join Onto The Fun With The Others. ''Bernardo Ortolani: ''Their Relationship Is Usually At a Superficial Level, Bernardo Gives Him Orders and He Follows Them, Nonetheless, Giulio Greatly Trusts Bernardo, When He Finds Himself Free Giulio Lounges At Bernardo's Office To Finish Paperwork With Him. As well as Discuss Their Situation. Notably, Giulio Tells Bernardo About His Childhood –Which He Wanted To Keep a Secret From Gian Himself– Even When Giulio Rarely, If Ever Talks About Himself, Worse, His Past. Proving That He Genuinely Is Comfortable and on Close Terms With Him. ''Luchino Gregoretti: ''Stubborn at First But He Later Gets Convinced Easily by Him. Possibly Holds Him In a High Respect Since He Listens and Gives In To His demands or directions, Compiling To Him. Aside From That They're Amiable Comrades, Their Thoughts or Paths Rarely Crossing. Quotes #''"I want to throw away everything and go far away with you," '' #''"We shall slaughter … every last member … of the GD, along with the traitors who betrayed us." '' #''"if you actually die... I... want... all of... you..." '' #''"I. may be the Mad Dog, but ... I am just as .. no, luckier .. than you, Lucky Dog..." '' #''"skinned so that no one.. can determine his corpse.. and.. he can decompose faster.." '' #''"Even .. if I die, I will definitely protect Gian-san" '' #''"Gian-san...! I...! I want to go with you...!" '' #''"If you have any objections, then why don't you prove your strength..? Shall we? Fight using something other than words." '' #''"My apologies ... I am sorry. To cry from being so happy, I.. This.." '' #''"I do not ... want to ... hate myself anymore.."'' #''"I. have always loved you... You were always been my pillar of support." '' #''"...l do not care about God. If Gian-san despises it, then I wil never commit suicide. To me ... Gian-san is more important than God" '' #''"Gian, as your subordinate, your shield, your blade... Please keep me by your side. I'm always gladful to give you all of me" ''